wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Escape from Durnholde Keep
Prerequisite Quest In order to be able to access this first instance in the Caverns of Time, the player must be level 66 and complete the quest from Steward of Time, and then the other quest from Andormu. is a quest where you should follow a time steward around the cave for about 3 minutes and listen to his story. It might be hard to do depending on alliance/horde activity in the cave. Important information During the escort, when you are in the Inn, if you wait too long before talking to Thrall or Taretha, she disappears and you have to restart the quest from the beginning. Bosses Lieutenant Drake - Humanoid Elite level 68 - Strategy Captain Skarloc - Humanoid Elite level 68 - Strategy the Epoch Hunter - Dragonkin Elite level 68 - Strategy Escape from Durnholde Keep The first instance in the Caverns of Time, this zone sends players back seven years in time to the Hillsbrad Foothills to preserve the flow of time. In the original timeline, Taretha Foxton set off a diversion that allowed the young Thrall to escape Durnholde and start his journey. Meddling agents of the mysterious Infinite Dragonflight, however, have kidnapped Taretha. Since she is unable to create a diversion, the Bronze Dragonflight asks players to do it themselves. Players are asked to set incendiary devices in the various buildings of the Durnholde Internment Camp. The Durnholde Internment Camp has five buildings. Each building has 4 guards. When pulling this area, be sure to keep an eye out for patrols. Once all the explosives are set, players must fight Lieutenant Drake. After defeating Drake, the party must then free Thrall from his cell in the basement of the keep and escort him out, telling the Orc that they are friends of Taretha who have come in her stead. As Thrall runs very quickly and does not rest after battles, this may be difficult on some parties. If you find yourself running dry on mana, just stop and rest after a fight and let Thrall go on his own for a bit--he can take care of himself for a little while. Healers will need to make sure that the young Warchief-to-be is kept alive, though. If you want to make your life a little easier, go ahead and clear any mobs in Durnholde Keep and in Tarren Mill before speaking to Thrall so that you will not have to deal with them later as adds or while Thrall is running around with no regard to mana or health. Important note ⇒ Your party can only wipe three times during the escort of Thrall. After the third wipe, Erozion will no longer appear and reset the encounter. You will need to reset and restart the instance. After clearing the walls of Durnholde, Thrall and the party will encounter Captain Skarloc and two bodyguards. Once Skarloc is killed, Thrall will commandeer his mount and lead the party to where he believes Taretha is being held--Tarren Mill. You will fight several packs of Tarren Mill guards before entering the Inn, where Taretha is held captive by the magic of the Infinite Dragonflight. Before talking to either Thrall or Taretha, be very sure to buff up completely and get to full mana--talking to them starts the final boss event. Warning, waiting too long results in Taretha despawning and the quest breaking. Once you talk to either one of the two, the Epoch Hunter--a Drake of the Infinite Dragonflight himself--will announce his presence and tell Thrall that Taretha's life hangs in the balance. Naturally, Thrall asks if the party will accompany him in this last battle, though you really don't have a choice. The Epoch Hunter will fly overhead doing nothing for the first phase of this event. He will spawn three waves of Infinite Dragonkin, which are somewhat spell-resistant and have various abilities like Shadowbolt. Since they are Dragonkin, Druid's Hibernate spell is very helpful here. The waves are on a timer, so you must kill them fast. Keep close to the inn, for they have a tendency to come from the other side and aggro the first person they see--Thrall can survive their assault longer than you can, of course. The best thing during this phase is to let Thrall tank all the others and DPS the Defilers down. Then work on the rest. Once all three waves are down, the Epoch Hunter himself will land. He, like most Dragonkin, has a frontal breath attack (arcane damage) that reduces movement speed and attack speed significantly, so keep him faced away from the raid. This phase is significantly easier than the first one. Once you've killed the Epoch Hunter, the agent of the Bronze Dragonflight who sent you will remove the memory of your interference from Thrall and Taretha. Though Taretha's sad fate is unavoidable, Thrall goes off to meet his destiny--and the flow of time is preserved. Completing this quest will allow the player to enter the second instance in the Caverns of Time, which is set prior to the events of Warcraft I in the Black Morass: The Opening of the Dark Portal, featuring the Guardian, Medivh. Note about Druid Crowd Control: In addition to hibernate working, you can also root the dragonkin as you are considered outside. A single druid can basically CC both melee dragonkins and leave the caster to her quick death at the hands of your DPS crew. Heroic Mode * The hunter-wolf patrols now spawn two rifleman adds when aggro'ed ** All four are immune to crowd control (including polymorph, mind control, fear) ** They can be stunned etc. * The wardens in the 4-pulls for the huts now chain-cast cleanse (which will cleanse sheep on other mobs and wardens). ** Wardens can be crowd controlled (sheep, mind control etc.) -- because of the cleanse, all wardens must be crowd controlled at roughly the same time. ** Mind Controlled wardens have a heal spell on 15s cool down that heals for 15K (26K crit) * First boss now ranged shoots a target doing a lot of damage and stunning them for 6(?) seconds (think healer). Also has mortal strike now. Miscellaneous Notes The background music played in the instance when not specifically at the Keep or Tarren Mill is an adaptation of one of the orc music tracks from Warcraft II. It was also featured in the bonus orc campaign, "The Founding of Durotar", in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. This instance, being the replica of a level 20 zone, is quite explorable alone. The actual areas where you encounter the fights and bosses of this instance are few and far between, leaving a wide-open zone full of things to explore. In fact it is encouraged that you come here alone to see all the cameos and find the interesting tidbits that lore fanatics crave, because if you come with your group for a full run, they are not going to want to wait for you to explore so they can tackle content. However, you cannot wander too far away from the zones included in the instance (Tarren Mill, Southshore, and Durnholde Keep). You enter the instance from a cave that replaces Helcular's Cave in the present-day Hillsbrad. Head south from there and you hit the road that goes east-west from Silverpine Forest to Arathi Highlands. Patrolling along this road is a pair of mages from Dalaran, a Dalaran Sorceress and an Aged Dalaran Wizard, the latter of the two sells an enchanting recipe found only in this instance, Enchant Shield-Intellect, in limited supply (1). However don't let the limited supply think you can't get more than one in each instance, as it has a 5 minute respawn timer on the vendor. Also patrolling along this road, and down into Southshore is Thomas Yance . He sells a very valuable Leatherworking recipe, Riding Crop, for 5g and this one is NOT in limited supply. Interestingly enough, he also sells all the level 1 gear you start with when you start a new character...for every class. He is also particularly useful as an armor repairer, should your group wipe at any time during your run. As Thomas enters the town he can be quoted saying, "Southshore is such a peaceful town... I'd like to live here one day," and he patrols down onto the Southshore dock and turns around and goes as far as the inn in Tarren Mill before turning around back towards Southshore. Within Tarren Mill, there are two children running around the town Jay Lemieux (Jason Lemieux is a mushroom vendor in the present day Tarren Mill) and Sarah Honeywell (who goes on to become a mage in present day Southshore.) Also in Tarren Mill, within the orchard, is the Tarren Mill Horsehand. He patrols around the area and has some interactions with residents and his horses. It starts in the barn. A still-human Kel'Thuzad is in this zone. He can be found just north of Southshore, on the road leading north. Patrolling with Kel'Thuzad along the road in and out of Southshore is Helcular, a necromancer made famous by the Horde quest Quest:Helcular's Revenge. In the Southshore inn, many well-known members of the Scarlet Crusade are standing around a table. If you wait a minute or so, they'll have a discussion about the war against the Scourge, which reveals some backstory about the Ashbringer, in what appears to be their first meeting. This is most bosses from Scarlet Monastery as younger versions of themselves, as well as the prominent members of the Scarlet Crusade who splintered off to become the Argent Dawn because they disagreed with the Crusade's fanatacism. Also in Southshore is Sally Whitemane, the future boss of Scarlet Monastery Cathedral, playing tag with Renault Mograine, the future other boss from Scarlet Monastery Cathedral. Jimmy Vishas can be seen following them, he later becomes Interrogator Vishas in the graveyard instance of Scarlet Monastery Cathedral. Herod the Bully can also be seen walking around Southshore, and he is much larger than the other children. On the dock of Southshore, Zixil can be seen building a robot, Overwatch Mark 0 . In the present day, this goblin (known as in the current Hillsbrad) can be found patrolling around Hillsbrad as a traveling vendor, accompanied by Overwatch Mark 1. Also on the dock is the one, the only, Nat Pagle! And inside the inn, there are two ship captains drinking at the bar, who go outside to have a private discussion. Captain Sanders discusses his plans with Captain Edward Hanes to hide his various possessions around the world, and leave a map that goes from clue to clue in order to get his prizes! This treasure hunt can be found in the present day from a world drop off of Murlocs in Westfall. The rewards from doing the quest are the items he talks about while in Old Hillsbrad. And Captain Edward Hanes is a quest giver for low level draenei in Bloodmyst Isles. Nathanos Marris can also be found in Old Hillsbrad, who in the events of the Third War will become "The Blightcaller," Lady Sylvanas' champion, and is a major Horde quest hub in the Eastern Plaguelands at Marris Stead. He even has the same gear on both past and present. Young Blanchy can be found in the Tarren Mill barn. Old Blanchy is a horse that can be found in modern day Westfall. Stalvan Mistmantle can be found sleeping in a bed in the Inn. Legend of Stalvan is an Alliance quest chain that starts in Darkshire. Videos * Thrall's Destiny (Highlights of the instance) * Full Run from WarCry.com Category:Instance:Old Hillsbrad Foothills